


Seamus Finnigan is Lucky He's Alive

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is your lucky day! Read the fortune cookie. Now Draco was wet, cold and wandless. Lucky day my arse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamus Finnigan is Lucky He's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LJ Get Lucky Fest.

"Just a drop," Seamus muttered. 

"What are you up to, Finnigan?" Dean leaned over his shoulder and looked at the cup Seamus was holding.

"Oh just a little treat for Malfoy."

Dean's eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed. "What? Why?"

"I'll teach the poncy git to make cracks about my job. 'What Finnigin?' he said, dropping his voice and doing a credible impersonation of Malfoy. 'Couldn't get anything more challenging than _Portkeys_ '." 

"He was just taking the piss, Seamus," Dean argued. "He didn't mean anything." 

"That's shite and you know it, Dean." Seamus used a spoon to stir the potion into the drink. "Just because I'm not an _Auror_ , doesn't mean what I'm doing doesn't matter."

"No one said what you do doesn't matter," Dean said. "But this isn't a great plan, Seamus. Think about it." Dean shook his head. "Besides, are you off your nut? He'll never take a drink from you." 

Seamus grinned widely. "Which is why I'll get Goyle to give it to him. "See," he gestured to the bulky man moving toward them, "the whole lot of them are half in the bag. No one will question it."

"Then what?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Malfoy takes a little trip." Seamus's grin was unrepentant as Dean shook his head.

"I think you've a bloody death wish."

Seamus just grinned and greeted a staggering Goyle as if they were old friends.

******

Draco struggled to open his eyes. His head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton and his mouth tasted like the bottom of a hippogriff pen. He blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision.

"What the fuck?" he said groggily. "Parkinson? Goyle?" He blinked, unable to make sense of the black sky above him.

It took a several moments before he realized he was lying along the side of a road. He sat up slowly, grabbing for his head, which spun. 

Realizing he couldn't see any houses, and the road was rustic at best, he reached into his sleeve for his wand. 

"Fucking bunch of arses," he muttered. He pulled his sleeve up and stared at the empty holster. "Oh that's bloody marvellous. Where the buggering fuck…" He searched the ground around him, even running his long fingers through the grass near his hips. When he realized his wand wasn’t near him, he cursed even more creatively.

A thought occurred to him, and he pushed to his feet, staggering. His friends would never strand him in the middle of nowhere without his wand. Would they? He managed to steady himself and called out. "Very funny you bunch of miscreants, now come out and give me my wand." 

Several moments passed and nothing happened, no one came out from behind a tree. 

Draco looked around, trying to get his bearings. "Parkinson, I will fucking kill you," he muttered. "This is fucking fabulous. No wand, no bloody clue where I am. I will make you arses pay for this."

Draco took off down the road, his shoulders hunched, hoping there might be a town just over the crest of the hill. He looked up to the sky where menacing clouds were rolling in. 

"For the love of Merlin, don't let it rain." He stopped. "Brilliant, I've been reduced to talking to myself." He gave a rough laugh. "At least I'm decent company."

At the top of the hill, Draco groaned. Nothing on the other side but more road, lined with seemingly endless forest. With no other option, Draco continued on. He'd gone about ten steps when the first big raindrop landed on his nose. Quickly rain began to pour down from the sky, soaking him to the skin. He rushed off the road and huddled under a canopy of trees that gave him some cover from the storm. 

Still fuming at his friends, his thoughts turned immediately to his lunch with Pansy. They'd gone to his favourite Chinese place in Muggle London. They finished their meals, smiling as the waitress set a plate with two fortune cookies in front of them. Draco calculated and grabbed for the one nearest Pansy. His fingers closed over it a second before hers. 

"I hope it's the most ridiculous fortune ever," she said with a pout.

Draco laughed and broke the cookie in half, pulling out the thin strip of paper, as Pansy did the same with the remaining cookie.

"You first," Draco challenged.

Pansy rolled her eyes and read, "Do or do not. There is no try." She crumpled the paper and tossed onto the table. "What a load of shite. Okay, your turn."

"Today is your lucky day," he said with a smile. 

Pansy laughed. "Maybe you'll run into Potter later and he can help you with that."

Draco arched a brow. "Har-har, or it could mean that I'll finally get my hands on that elusive Phyteuma spicatum." He winked at her when she simply shook her head. 

A rumbling sound brought his attention back to the present. He eyed the sky warily, wondering if the simple rain was turning into a full blown thunderstorm. The rumbling grew louder. Draco wanted to move back into the forest, but knew he'd never be able to see when his so-called friends showed up if he went any deeper into the trees. Not to mention a forest was not the place to be if the storm became any worse. Watching the sky for lightening, Draco's brow wrinkled when the rumble continued to grow, but no lightening or thunder appeared. 

His eyes grew wide as a speck appeared in the clouds and seemed to be growing larger, as the rumble became louder. Draco ducked behind a tree, watching with apprehension and hope, in equal measure, as the dot approached.

Before long Draco could tell it was a man, astride a large flying motorbike. A wizard then. Definitely not Goyle, the driver wasn't large enough. Maybe Blaise. The motorbike flew down the side of the road opposite Draco and out of sight. 

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, rushing out from his tree haven and into the pouring rain. "Come back!" he cried as the drone of the motorbike became faint against the splatter of the rain. 

"Shite, shite, shite," Draco bellowed into the rain. "Lucky day my arse! When I get back I'm going to kill both Pansy and Greg, stupid, incompetent, moronic wastes for humans…." The rain was beginning to ease, but it didn't matter. Draco was wet, cold and wandless. Not to mention that possibly his only chance to be found had just flown off. 

Sighing deeply, Draco walked to the road and continued in the direction he had been heading. Reaching the crest of the next hill, he stopped and looked down the road. Nothing there but more road and more trees. The rain had nearly stopped as Draco sat on the grass shoulder and willed himself not to give up. He was contemplating whether he should just stay where he was or continue walking, when he heard a familiar sound. 

He jumped up and looked at the sky behind him. The low rumble was becoming louder and louder. He could see the flying motorbike again. He rushed to the middle of the road and began waving his hands wildly. 

Draco watched as the motorbike swerved toward the road, making a slow descent. It touched down and continued toward Draco, pulling to a stop about three feet before him. The man on the bike was wearing a black leather jacket and his black denims were tucked into black boots. Draco couldn't help but admire the muscled thighs as he shifted off the bike. 

The driver unsnapped his helmet and pulled it off his head. Draco nearly passed out when Potter's face appeared from underneath. 

"Potter?" Draco said disbelievingly. 

At the same time, Harry spoke. "Draco, thank Merlin! I've been looking for you for ages."

Draco took a step back. "I swear on my mother's life that if I find out you had something to do with thi…."

He was cut off by Harry's spluttering. "What? Me? For fucks sake, Malfoy! Just shut up for a minute!"

Draco blinked twice and crossed his arms. "Fine, but could you please," he gestured towards his dripping clothes, "dry my clothes?"

Harry pulled his wand and waved it towards Draco. "Sorry, should have done that first."

Draco felt immediately dry and warm. "Now, who am I going to kill when I get back and get my wand?" He eyed Harry suspiciously. "Do you have my wand, Potter?"

Harry chortled. "Do I look stupid enough to hand an angry Malfoy a wand?"

Draco glared.

"I didn't bring your wand. When I found out what happened, I was a bit more concerned with finding you alive."

"You were worried about me? You hate me." Draco blurted out.

"I don't hate you," Harry stated. "In fact it might be quite the opposite. Now, how about we get you out of here and then I'll explain everything."

Draco nodded as Harry pulled a tiny second helmet out of his jacket pocket and pointed his wand to enlarge it before placing it gently on Draco's head. 

Harry mounted the bike and looked expectantly at Draco. "Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to Draco.

Draco moved forward and took the offered hand. He swung his leg over the seat and wrapped his arms around a very nice waist. He shut the visor on his helmet. 

"Hang on," Harry called back.

Leaning against Harry's back, Draco decided that in spite of everything, it might just be his lucky day after all.


End file.
